


I Guess You're Right

by Glorious_Monday



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crushes, Cute, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Monday/pseuds/Glorious_Monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kid Alliance was supposed to come up with a plan to defeat Shanks but they end up finding some things else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess You're Right

It was just a normal day for the Kid Alliance. The sun was up and there wasn't a cloud outside hanging above the island where the three captains were currently residing. They all sat around a table, Basil sipping on a cup of tea, shuffling his cards in a bored manor while Apoo hummed a song lowly to himself. 

Kid had a scowl on his face as he drummed his fingers against the table impatiently.

"Any ideas now?", Kid asks with an annoyed tone.

"Nope.", Apoo says with a shrug. "I don't get why we just charge head on, seems like it would work just well. I can handle them."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that and go to Hawkins. Any ideas?", Kid says as he looks away from Apoo and looks at the fortune teller.

"Hmm. There's a twelve percent chance that we will come up a with a plan today.", Hawkins says after a moment of consideration. Kid rolls his eyes.

"Well aren't you just the beacon of hope, that's not even what I asked in the first place. Listen, we're not going to accomplish anything if we just sit around here and-"

"Kid, there's a newspaper I think you would want to see.", Killer says as he runs into the room, effectively cutting off kid.

"There was no need to interrupt me.", Kid grumbles as he snatches the newspaper from his first mate. His eyes scan over the title of the front article and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Strawhat and Heart Pirate Alliance Defeats Shichibukai Dolamingo!"

"What the-", Kid says as he quickly skims over the article. Hid eyes fall to the picture of Law and a frown grows on his face.

"What, What is it?", Apoo asks impatiently as he leans over the table in an attempt to snatch the newspaper. Kid holds the newspaper up before Apoo's long arms could reach it.

"Strawhat and Trafalgar defeated Doflamingo.", Kid says.

"They did what?", Apoo shouts in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm surprised those idiots managed to do such a thing myself.", Kid says with his voice filled with irritation.

"I had a feeling this would happen.", Hawkins says as he sips on some tea nonchalantly.

"Bullshit.", Kid says and then curses. "Why the hell is Trafalgar even still in an alliance with that rubber idiot?"

"They seem to cooperate well together.", Hawkins says truthfully.

"Yeah, they are pretty good at working together. We have to do better defeat Shanks to show them that we're not playing around either.", Apoo says. Basil offers a nod in agreement but Kid is still glaring at the paper in his hands.

"Why are you so upset about it? It's not like it's effecting our plans in anyway. Unless it is?", Apoo says in confusion.

"No, Doflamingo is of no concern to us right now.", Hawkins says.

"It's just that their alliance is just stupid, that's all. They're probably going to end up dead if they keep working together.", Kid says with a look of irritation. "Killer, go put the paper in my office."

Killer takes the paper and goes to do his task. Apoo and Hawkins look at each other, Apoo slightly tilting his head to the side as if to ask a silent question and Hawkins gives a slight nod. A grin grows on Apoo's face as realization hits him.

"Ohhh, well that explains a lot.", Apoo says out loud as he leans back in his chair.

"What explains what?", Kid asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You have a crush on Trafalgar Law."

Kid's eyes widen in shock at the statement, his mouth going slack and hanging open as Apoo holds back laughter.

Kid quickly blinks a few times to clear away the shock and then scowls, a look of murder in his eyes.

"What the fuck makes you say that? I don't give two shits about him.", Kid says as he crosses his arms and looks away. Apoo snorts.

"Yeah right! You're totally jealous of his and Strawhat's alliance.", Apoo says cheekily.

"I am not! I just think that their not compatible with each other. Their whole alliance is stupid.", Kid grumbles.

"Hawkins, give me the readings.", Apoo says.

"There's a eighty-nine percent chance that Kid has a romantic interest in Trafalgar Law.", Hawkins says calmly like he was reading off a grocery list.

"Bullshit! You're a hack job fortune-teller and your brain is as empty as a drum so shut up!", Kid says as he points to each of them.

"Looks like we hit a nerve.", Apoo says to Hawkins with a smile. Hawkins nods back, holding back a smile of his own.

"You know, as a concerned ally I'll give you a piece of advice. If you don't go in soon and ask him then Strawhat is going to sweep him off his feet, that is if he hasn't already. I heard rumors that there's something brewing between them.", Apoo says.

Kid looks a bit shocked at the last statement but shakes his head with a scowl. "I do not like anything about Trafalgar and Strawhat couldn't date a piece of meat if he tried."

"You say that now but you'll regret it if you don't tell him. Just go on your den den mushi and tell him.", Apoo says like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Kid curses, a vein showing on his forehead before he abruptly stands up and points at Apoo.

"You know what? I'll tell Law when you finally have the guts to tell Hawkins that you like him!" He yells.

Hawkins spits out his tea in surprise, a genuine look of shock on his face as he looks at Apoo. Apoo sweats nervously and shakes his head.

"Haha, funny joke. But honestly-"

"You told me when you were drunk yesterday and Hawkins was asleep.", Kid says and Apoo opens his mouth to deny it but then a smile grows on his face as an idea forms in his head. He might as well given it a shot.

"Ok, you're right. Hawkins I have something to tell you!", Apoo says as he turns to Hawkins who still has a look of surprise plastered on his face.

"I like you, a lot.", Apoo says with a grin. Hawkins stays quiet for about thirty long seconds before he responds.

"I suppose I have such feelings for you also.", Hawkins says back slowly, obviously struggling to keep calm. "I hadn't predicted this.."

"Well then it's settled!", Apoo says with a grin. "I told Hawkins, now you have to go tell Law about your feelings!"

"Excuse me? I don't have to tell Law anything and-"

"I remember you saying that you'll tell Law you like him with I tell Hawkins.", Apoo says and Kid pales considerably. "So, what are you waiting for? Get to it!"

"I did not officially agree to that!", Kid argues.

"You're the one who proposed the offer, what do you mean you didn't agree to it?", Apoo asks incredulously.

The two bicker back and forth, Hawkins still recovering from the shock of not being able to predict what just happens as he looks through his cards.

"You know what? This meeting is over for today!", Kid says as he stands up and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Sheesh, I was just trying to help him out.", Apoo says with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I suppose my prediction of us not coming up with a plan came true after all.", Hawkins said as he avoided the eyes of the other. Apoo grins at this.

"Hey, I suppose it did!", Apoo says as he turns Hawkin's head towards him and kisses him on the lips before walking out the room.

Hawkins sits there in shock once again. He could usually predict almost everything but Apoo was truly unpredictable.

* * *

Kid lets out an angry sigh as he kicked the door to his office open and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

On the table was the newspaper from earlier. Kid rips the article pages about the alliance carefully from the rest of the newspaper and puts them in a box under his desk. He hesitates before taking the box and putting it on top of his desk.

He looks in the box and sighs as what Apoo said earlier played in his head.

The thought of Luffy sweeping Law off his feet made him feel oddly angry. Maybe he was jealous but it was only because the chances of Luffy getting Law's heart was starting to get bigger and bigger as their alliance continued.

Kid sighed as he thought of his times with Law.

Kid and Law hanged around each other for a while after the Saobody Archipelago incident. They went to the same islands for a while would bicker and chat in the way that they do.

Can you blame Kid though for falling for Law? The Surgeon of Death took his heart away with his way of words and with his cold but beautiful eyes. Kid hated the way Law made him feel and he hated not knowing if the surgeon liked him back.

He hadn't seen Law since they crossed each other's paths a while back.

"Eustass-ya", Law had said before he left that day. "I am going to do something dangerous and probably quite drastic but still necessary. Look out for it."

"Heh, yeah whatever Trafalgar. I have plans of my own also so you better watch out too.", Kid said.

"I guessed so. Until next time Eustass-ya", Law said as he waved and started walking away but then stopped. 

"Here. You can have this.", Law said as he took off his hat and handed it to Kid. Kid blinked in surprise at the offer, his eyes looking at Law's soft locks of hair.

"Why the hell would I want that?", Kid asked.

"I guess you're right.", Law said as he stepped to walk away but Kid grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I'll take your stupid hat.", Kid said and Law smirked and it almost sounds like he sighed with relief.

"It's all yours. I have a new one now anyways.", Law said and then he walked away and left for real.

Now the hat sat innocently in the box with clips of articles about the pirate.

He carefully took the hat out of the box, squeezing the soft fabric softly before something seemed to click in his mind.

He sat up, got out a den den mushi and held in his hand as it started to ring.

"Eustass-ya?", Law's voice asked in slight surprise.

"Hey Trafalgar, I have something I need to tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, hope you like this one. I was looking through my pictures on my phone today and remembered that KidLaw is a thing that I used to ship. Anyways, thanks for reading :)


End file.
